Amy and the Miracle Planet
by Ookami The Wolf 1
Summary: In this story we learn about Amy and her adventure during the game 'Sonic CD'. It touches on her backstory and her first meeting with Sonic. Another supplement best read in tandem with my other Sonic CD story 'Metal's First Day'.


Amy and the Miracle Planet

By Ookami The Wolf

02/17/12-02/20/12

Authors notes.

This story is my second supplement to 'Sonic CD', the other being 'Metal's Bad Day'. These two are best read in conjunction. Here we get to see how a young Amy Rose ended up on the Miracle Planet and what happens to her. Also in this story I've created a little bit of a back story for Amy that is noticeably missing from all Sonic storylines. We get to learn about Amy and who she is and why she likes Sonic so much. I use a few elements from the Archie universe like locals and characters, but the story itself is my own version. I hope you like it. Locations and characters owned by SEGA and Archie Comics. Thank you.

Mainland mobius

Country of Mercia

June 23, 3233

6:59 p.m.

The kingdom of Mercia is rather small. Their culture is overall medieval in style although they are an advanced country, with many people owning computers and mobile phones. In a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of the city we find the home of Amy Rose, A.K.A. Rosy the Rascal. She was called that for her tendency to be very hyper and overassertive and always ready to fight to protect the weak. At school whenever the bullies picked on the younger kids she wouldn't hesitate to run up and kick them. Since she's just a little girl she gets away with it, but it earned her that nickname. She's never afraid to jump when an opportunity presents itself, and always speaks her mind.

She lived with her older cousin Rob O' the Hedge, who was a head guardsman in the Mercia Self Defense Force (or MSDF). Amy was presently in her room, and what a room it was. Amidst the stacks of manga books and cassettes were dresses and half-eaten sandwiches. On the walls were a mixture of brochures for magic shops and magazine articles. All the articles were on Sonic the Hedgehog. After saving South Island he was a bit of a celebrity… but only on South Island. This would explain why Amy, who was the president of the Sonic the Hedgehog fan club Mercia division, was also its only member. It made her weekly meetings rather dull. Amy had first found out about Sonic when he was featured on the cover of 'South Island Traveler'. Amy knew it was love at first sight. These thoughts were only strengthen when they were confirmed by her tarot cards. You see, Amy was also a practicing sorceress. Mostly as a hobby, though. Her aunt had left her some magical items when she died, including a magic carpet, a spellbook, and a set of tarot cards. The book had some spells like 'fireball' and 'levitation', but she didn't care for spells because her magical power was almost nonexistent. The only one she was really interested in was a special spell that could summon a giant piko piko hammer no matter where she was and would require next to no magical power. She hadn't perfected it yet but she was close. Tonight she was busy reading her tarot cards and trying to predict her future (with Sonic, that is).

"Oh great and mystical tarot cards, tell me what I wish to know. Will I have a rendezvous with my true love Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of South Island?"

She lifted up 3 cards. The cards told her just what she wanted to know.

"the cards tell me…. Never lake, tomorrow…I'll meet Sonic! Hurray! I bet he'll love to finally meet me, after all I did send him 256 letters and 92 pictures of myself. but how will I get there?"

Amy looked around her room for an idea (and loose change for bus fare)

"That's it! I'll use my magic carpet. My aunt used it so many times that it should have a surplus of magic power, and along with mine it should get me there. Plus Rob won't be home from his business trip for another 2 days so he'll never know I was gone. Besides, the buses don't run at night."

Amy grabbed the ornate rug and ran into the kitchen, where she swiped a few sandwiches. In another moment she was out the door and flying off.

It was quite a beautiful sight. She was 800 feet up. The sun was setting and the sky was illuminated in a beautiful orange glow with a streak of pink flowing between it and an endless blue. Overhead the clouds were ultra-high and fluffy, and looked almost magical. Far off in the east was a deep dark blue that looked almost purple. Right in the middle of it was the full moon, which was quite huge. The stars were just starting to pop out. Amy looked over the edge to see the lights of the city glow in a brilliance that was all unto its own. She sailed off in to the night sky and soon fell asleep on the magic carpet as a warm breeze flowed through her hair.

2 hours later she awoke with a start. The carpet had suddenly stopped. She had arrived at Never Lake. It was dark out but the full moon reflected off the mirror-like surface of the lake. She then saw it. Above her head was the Miracle planet. She had heard of it but had never seen it. The little planet only appeared here for three days every month before it disappeared into another dimension. She then saw the giant chain anchoring the planet to a cliff face.

"That face in the rock, I've seen it in my magazines! That's the evil Eggman's face! I bet sonic is on his way here to stop him up there on the planet. I'll wait for him up there and

surprise him!"

Amy flew on her carpet all the way up to the planet. Just as she got there the carpet ran out of magic power. It slowly sank to the ground. She was now in the Palmtree panic zone. It was very quiet.

"I don't know why but it almost feels as it I'm being watched."

Amy didn't know just how true that was for in a nearby tree was a security camera. On the receiving end was none other than Eggman in his fortress.

"well well, a pink hedgehog. I wonder why she's here. Could she be waiting for that blue pain in my butt?"

Eggman then had a wonderfully wicked idea.

"I could use her as bait for my latest plan. This could work very well…"

Eggman smiled as he looked at an unfinished blue robot in the middle of the room.

Amy rose woke up. it was morning on the little planet. She decided to climb a tree to get a vantage point of the giant chain so that she could watch for her true love. She didn't have to wait long, for soon she saw her soon to be boyfriend running up the giant chain. She slid down the tree and hid in a bush nearby. Sonic stopped right in front of the bush Amy was in. It was her lucky day.

"My destiny has arrived." Whispered Amy to herself.

She suddenly launched herself out of the bush and grabbed onto Sonic.

"Sonic!" She yelled.

"A-Amy? What are you doing here! More importantly, how did you get up here?"

Sonic had definitely remembered Amy from all her letters and pictures. It represented half of all his fan

mail. He now used her letters as fire starters on cold days.

"Oh Sonic. Last night I saw in my tarot cards that you and I would have a romantic meeting here,

so I used my magic carpet. It had just enough magic power to get me up here."

"Amy, it's really dangerous up here."

"Oh Sonic, I'll never let go of you."

As she hugged Sonic a blue robot suddenly flew out of the undergrowth and grabbed her.

"AAAUGH!"

Amy screamed and blacked out.

It was now evening in the stardust speedway. She didn't know how long she'd been out but it was now evening. She was tied to a post at the end of a long highway. She knew Sonic would come but it was taking a while. She was bored and tried to entertain herself, which didn't work out too well since she was all tied up. She didn't know any magic to undo the ropes and they were tied so tightly that all she could do was talk. After singing the theme to 'Kyatto Ninden Teyandee' 23 times she finally saw Sonic. He and Metal were racing down the highway towards her. Behind them was a wall of flame. Suddenly Sonic thrust a spike into Metal and raced ahead. He stopped in front of Amy as a huge door shut behind him.

Sonic untied Amy and she jumped up and hugged him again.

"Amy. I see that you're ok."

"Oh, Sonic. I knew you'd come to save me."

"Amy, I've almost rescued the entire planet from Eggman, but I've got to go finish off his final robot of doom. I'll take you with me but you have to stay out of the way when I go up against him, ok."

"Anything for you, Sonic!"

Amy jumped on Sonic's back and they took off through the final zone. Amy had never traveled so fast, and it felt wonderful as the world rushed by in a blur.

They went through the zone in silence, rushing past badniks and mechanical machines that seemed to pass in a kaleidoscope of colors. As they passed a robot production machine Sonic jumped and pulled a spinning roundhouse kick. It destroyed the machine and they kept going without missing a step. They soon made it to Eggman's final robot. Amy hid behind a pillar as Sonic challenged the doctor to a final duel. She couldn't believe that she could actually see her hero in action! She thought it was amazing as he'd avoid attacks and spin-dash the robot. To her it seemed to go by in slow motion, but in reality it was over in 5 minutes. Then Eggman's mecha fell to the ground and stared to burn. She didn't know it but Eggman hid his escape behind the plumes of smoke, although somehow she felt that he had escaped, and that they hadn't seen the last of him.

Suddenly the whole place started to shake and fall apart. Sonic grabbed Amy and took off for the giant chain. Since he had traveled almost all the way around the planet the chain was only one zone away. As they ran along the zones changed. What was metallic was suddenly returned to normal in a burst of colors. Giant flowers popped up all over the place. As they ran down the chain it shook itself loose. Amy was a little scared of all the shaking and had covered her eyes. They touched down to Mobius just in the nick of time as the giant chain fell into Never Lake. Amy didn't notice but after Sonic put her down he had snuck away. He liked having fan girls but this one was just too much. Amy opened her eyes and looked up to see the time stones flying around the Miracle Planet before it all disappeared into another dimension. She then noticed sonic was missing.

"Sonic? Sonic? Where are you? Oh! Sonic must have gone after Eggman and left me here because it was too dangerous."

(Of course, nothing was farther from the truth)

"Oh Sonic we will meet again. I'll make sure of it!"

She started walking home when she saw an explosion in the air that looked strangely like a giant mustache.

"I wonder what that was."

The End


End file.
